


Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want

by Miryel



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Contest, Introspettivo, M/M, Malinconico, Sentimentale, Starker, challenge, taste of summer contest, tony x peter - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Tony Stark ha una paura incontrollata di ciò che prova per te, ma vederti scivolare via per lui significa perdere tutto; per questo non te lo permette, non te lo permetterà mai e non ha bisogno della tua forza per tenerti esattamente dove ti desidera.Per convincerti gli serve solo il proprio profumo, la sua leggera risata divertita alle tue battute, le ciglia lunghe che si incontrano tra loro quando chiude gli occhi e sorride. Le sue labbra sulla tua fronte che nascondono il segreto di voler incontrare le tue.«Non è un uomo facile», ti ha detto Natasha, una volta e gli ha lanciato un’occhiata fugace, ridendo. Facendo crollare la consapevolezza che di complicato Tony non ha proprio niente.Ti basta sorridere e lui non capisce nemmeno più chi è, figuriamoci ricordarsi di tirar fuori quel lato insopportabile di cui tutti parlano.[ Starker - Angst/Malinconico - Partecipa al Contest indetto dal gruppo Facebook: The Writing Spell - "A Taste of Summer" ]





	Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want

**Spiegazioni per chi non conosce il fandom:** Peter Parker (o Spiderman per chi lo conosce meglio come tale) nel MCU è reclutato in Civil War da Tony Stark (Ironman) che, colpito dalle sue capacità, lo va a cercare per appunto renderlo suo alleato e, in seguito, diventa suo mentore nonché colui che costruisce i suoi costumi, rendendoli sempre più tecnologici.

Questa storia non è ambientata in nessun momento in particolare dei film, solo una sorta di “vacanza” dalla vita da supereroi, dove però gli aspetti umani dei personaggi fuoriescono così tanto da soffocarli con i loro stessi sentimenti.

Questa storia parla di due persone che si amano, con una differenza d’età abissale che pur reputando sbagliata e vergognosa, non possono fare a meno l’uno dell’altro.

Detto questo, vi auguro buona lettura.

Miry  
 

 

  
**Please** , **Please** , **Please**  
Let Me Get What I Want  
 

♦♦♦  
  


 

 _Good times for a change_  
_See, the luck I've had_  
_Can make a good man_  
_Turn bad_  
  
_So please please please_  
_Let me, let me, let me_  
_Let me get what I want_  
_This time_

  
  
 

«Hai idea di quello che hai appena detto?».

«Se non ne avessi avuto idea, non l’avrei mai detto».

«Poteva essere una bella serata. Poteva esserlo davvero,», ti dice, ti indica con la mano tremante, la sinistra. Sempre la sinistra. «e tu hai voluto rovinarla».

Ti irrigidisci, colpito da quelle parole come se ti avesse appena sparato tanti colpi di pistola da non poterli contare e sebbene tu sappia di non aver rovinato niente, abbassi lo sguardo, colpevole.

«Solo perché le ho detto la verità?».

Cerchi una spiegazione logica, tutto qui. Sai benissimo che niente sarebbe potuto andare come te lo sei sempre immaginato, eppure ora che sta succedendo fa più male del previsto.

Non è qualcosa che puoi controllare. I sentimenti, l’amore… sono sempre stati qualcosa al di sopra del tuo limite di sopportazione e odi a morte essere così sensibile. Odi quei maledettissimi sensi di ragno che ti rendono sempre così dannatamente esposto solo perché non hai idea di come placarli. 

«Ho il doppio dei tuo an-».

«Non mi interessa. Non è questo che mi convincerà a smettere di provare ciò che sento per lei e… pensavo che per lei fosse lo stesso, tutto qui».

«Hai scambiato un sentimento di protezione per non so che cosa», farfuglia.

Alzi lo sguardo sul suo e lo vedi sussultare. Sono tutte stronzate.  _Stronzate, cazzo, stronzate!_

Vorresti vomitargli addosso tutto il tuo risentimento. Lo sai che non è così, lo sai che prova lo stesso perché è inconcepibile che qualcuno in preda ad un sentimento di protezione si comporti a quel modo. Come fa lui, che ti odora i capelli, ti accarezza le spalle, le guance, la schiena e ti guarda come se al mondo non valesse la pena osservare nient’altro che te.

Gli hai detto di amarlo solo perché ti ha inglobato in un abbraccio così profondo da averti tirato fuori le parole senza nemmeno volerlo.  _Lei mi piace un sacco, signor Stark._

_Ti piaccio? Ti piaccio, in che senso?,_ ti ha chiesto lui, ridendo quasi come a voler nascondere quel senso di inquietudine e oscurità che devi aver generato nel suo cuore. Però non ti ha mica lasciato andare. Ti ha stretto meno, quello sì, ti ha liberato solo in parte da una stretta fatta per non lasciarti scivolare via da lui.

_Nel senso che mi fa battere il cuore,_ gli hai detto, solo perché ormai eri in ballo.  _Credo di amarla._

Che errore...

Tony ha sempre avuto paura di te, dal primo giorno in cui vi siete visti. Come se fossi un mostro, un temibile gigante.

Sin dal giorno in cui ti ha reclutato a casa tua, come se giocare sul tuo terreno di battaglia avesse semplicemente complicato le cose, e tu non sai nemmeno cosa gli hai fatto per terrorizzarlo a quel modo.

«Probabile», dici, semplicemente, prima di girare lo sguardo verso la finestra della villa a Malibu. Il resto degli Avengers a bere e ridere fuori, mentre tu sei lì a fingere che vada tutto bene. Come sempre. 

Tony sospira, e fa un nuovo passo verso di te che fa tutto tranne che trasmettere speranza.

«Sei giovane, ed è facile confondere un sentimento forte come la riconoscenza o la stima, per amore».

Vorresti ridere, davvero. Ma non ci riesci.

Figuriamoci, non riesci nemmeno ad alzare lo sguardo per guardare lui, come puoi pretendere di poterti confrontare con quella verità? Con quella  _stronzata_ travestita da verità?

«Probabile», ripeti. 

Come se te ne fregasse qualcosa, di ricevere l’ennesimo consiglio da un adulto che non ha capito proprio niente. Da un adulto che sta nascondendo i propri sentimenti solo perché credeva di poter vivere tutta la vita convinto di non essere stato scoperto.

Magari sperando di smettere di amarti. Magari sperando di perderti di vista e dimenticarti.

«Sei arrabbiato e confuso, e lo so», ti dice ancora, e vorresti solo che stesse zitto una buona volta e ti lasciasse in pace.  _Perché hai deciso di accettare quell’invito, Peter? Perché non sei rimasto nel Queens?,_ «Senti, Peter… ora ascoltami attentamente», continua e ti posa entrambe le mani sulle spalle.

Non ti volti, non vuoi farlo. 

Lui non demorde, sospira di nuovo: «Non hai un futuro, stando con me. Trova qualcun altro».

Il tempo allora si gela. Si frizza intorno ad una lastra di ghiaccio dura come il marmo, così difficile da sciogliere che quasi senti il cuore fermarsi.

Se c’era una cosa che non avresti mai voluto sentir uscire dalla bocca di Tony Stark, è proprio quell’invito a passare oltre.

Come se amarlo potesse essere un peccato mortale, un crimine imperdonabile.

Provi a dire qualcosa, ma è difficile. Lo è davvero, quando hai il cuore pronto a esploderti nella gola, che batte fortissimo sotto al palato.

Boccheggi, e vorresti solo dimostrargli che hai già dimenticato tutto, ma riesci solo ad annuire, con il viso indurito dal male, ti volti e te ne vai, spalancando la porta finestra della cucina e raggiungendo la spiaggia svelto, intrufolandoti nel buio immenso della spiaggia libera accanto alla villa, illuminata da poche stelle e un lontanissimo faro. Nulla di più.

Rallenti il passo. La musica dalla villa è sempre meno forte, anche le urla e le risate di quelle persone spensierate.

Un boato ti fa sussultare, ti prende alla sprovvista e quando alzi gli occhi verso il cielo, lo vedi bagnato dalla luce verde di un fuoco d’artificio che si riflette sul mare nero e lo accende.

Poi arriva quell’abbraccio, da dietro, a inglobare qualcosa che vorresti se ne andasse dal tuo cuore e dalla tua testa confusa, paranoica e stanca.

Le braccia di Tony sono sempre state così forti, intorno alle tue spalle, eppure stavolta questo tocco delicato fa sembrare tutto ancora più stretto, più vicino. 

Più intimo.

Tony Stark ha una paura incontrollata di ciò che prova per te, ma vederti scivolare via per lui significa perdere tutto; per questo non te lo permette, non te lo permetterà mai e non ha bisogno della tua forza per tenerti esattamente dove ti desidera.

Per convincerti gli serve solo il proprio profumo, la sua leggera risata divertita alle tue battute, le ciglia lunghe che si incontrano tra loro quando chiude gli occhi e sorride. Le sue labbra sulla tua fronte che nascondono il segreto di voler incontrare le tue.

_«Non è un uomo facile»_ , ti ha detto Natasha, una volta e gli ha lanciato un’occhiata fugace, ridendo. Facendo crollare la consapevolezza che di complicato Tony non ha proprio niente. 

Ti basta sorridere e lui non capisce nemmeno più chi è, figuriamoci ricordarsi di tirar fuori quel lato insopportabile di cui tutti parlano.

Tony ti volta verso di lui, ed il suo viso è la peggior rappresentazione di un amore corrisposto e sbagliato; per lui. Solo per lui. Forse nemmeno per lui, è solo moralismo… e vorresti che lo capisse.

«Non mi rifiuti sempre…  _per favore_ », gli dici, e senti l’ultimo frammento di dignità abbandonarti.  _Dovresti scappare, Peter. Dovresti allontanarti da chi non ti vuole._ «Almeno stavolta,  _per una volta_ ».

«Fosse così semplice provare l’amore come lo provi tu, Peter», ti dice e c'è troppa tristezza, nel mezzo e troppe verità lanciate in aria con un boomerang che stavolta, a differenza delle altre, torna indietro e ti colpisce in mezzo alle scapole.

Chiudi gli occhi e respiri, in attesa solo di scoprire che altro ti sta riservando quel momento infinito. Vorresti che finisse e basta, vorresti vederlo sparire davanti ai tuoi occhi come cenere nel vento.

«Lei come lo prova, l’amore, signor Stark? Quanto così diverso da come lo provo io?».

«Totalmente diverso. Troppo corroso dagli anni che passano, troppo inquinato da persone che il mio amore non lo hanno mai ricevuto totalmente, solo perché io non l’ho permesso, forse perché nemmeno lo provavo».

«A me ne basterebbe anche solo un pochino, anche solo un frammento. Non chiedo altro».

«Sbagli. Tu meriti qualcuno che ti ami così tanto da metterti sempre davanti ad ogni cosa, Peter. Tu meriti qualcuno incapace di farti del male e quella persona non sono io».

«E’ impossibile non soffrire; per amore, poi. Nessuno è inadeguato, per amare e per essere amato».

Tony alza una mano verso la tua guancia; la carezza con solo il dorso, così delicatamente che rabbrividisci. Senti la pelle sulle braccia alzarsi, raggrinzirsi.

«Sei troppo delicato, troppo fragile. Non voglio romperti».

Te lo dice con un sorriso privato di ogni felicità; proprio lui, che ti ha già disintegrato da tempo, non vuole spaccarti.

«Lo ha già fatto», dici, infine, e reprimi in gola tutto quel male e guardi il mare, dove i fuochi d’artificio continuano a riempire il cielo e il loro rumore non nasconde più i tuoi pensieri. 

Tony ti prende una mano, ma non è questo a farti voltare di nuovo verso di lui; nemmeno quando ti prende anche l’altro, o quando ti chiama, così piano ma così delicatamente; ti volti solo quando è lui, prendendoti il mento tra le dita, che ti costringe a farlo.

Incontri il suo sguardo, ed è tutto ancora orribile, ancora inammissibile, ancora incerto.

Eppure quando si china su di te per baciarti le labbra, continui a non capire che cosa vuole da te. Ti ama, ti vuole, ti desidera come un tesoro inarrivabile, ma tu sei lì, a un granello di sabbia da lui e malgrado questo, malgrado il bacio, siete ancora lontani.

Ti lasci baciare, e non ti sposti anzi lo abbracci, con una malinconia nel cuore e nei gomiti che rende quel gesto estremamente delicato e pericoloso. Le sue labbra sono l’unico conforto in un momento di totale apatia e autodistruzione, per te e per lui. Per entrambi.

I colori dei fuochi nel cielo colmano l’oscurità di quella notte, specchio della tua testa e della tua consapevolezza perché, una volta separati, lo sai già: non otterrai quello che desideri da tempo e questo è solo un motivo in più per deglutire e sperare che quel bacio possa durare per sempre.

Però l’eternità di quel gesto si spezza, e prima di vederlo scivolare via da te, ti lancia uno sguardo di paura e confusione, di pentimento, di tristezza e di solitudine.

_Mi sentirò solo anche io, se se ne andrà,_  pensi e cerchi di farglielo capire, immergendo gli occhi nei suoi e li abbassi subito, quando lui slega le dita dalle tue, ti allontana con delicatezza e quando se ne va, voltandoti le spalle, lascia solo uno sbuffo di sabbia che si alza da sotto le sue scarpe da ginnastica.

Sarebbe stato meglio non sapere, e lo sai. Sarebbe stato meglio rimanere ignari, innamorati, convinti di esserlo a senso unico e sperare di passare oltre, di provare presto interesse per qualcun altro, meno impaurito da te, meno terrorizzato al pensiero di compiere una rottura nel tuo cuore, che in realtà ti ha già causato da troppo tempo.

Alzi gli occhi verso il cielo, il mare ancora uno specchio che riflette i colori dell’estate. Un ultimo fuoco blu solca il cielo e il suo boato è sordo.

Ti volti dall’altra parte, allontanandoti da quel luogo che non avresti mai dovuto raggiungere e fai l’unica cosa giusta che ti viene in mente di fare:

_Andare via._

 

  
♦♦♦

 

«Signor Stark, le ho riportato la tuta, come mi aveva chiesto».

«Ah, Peter! Eccoti! Ho fatto qualche modifica al software e volevo installarlo il prima possibile, così da non lasciarti troppo tempo senza. Domani la riavrai», ti dice T0ny, seduto alla sua scrivania, dopo così tanti mesi da quella calda notte a Malibu; così lontano dal freddo grigiore invernale che sei costretto a sopportare nell’attesa della prossima estate..

«Va bene, la poggio qui», rispondi e, guardandolo per un attimo con le labbra arricciate, ti volti quando vedi che sta di nuovo fingendo di essere troppo impegnato per starti a guardare; mentre pretende di mostrarsi completamente indifferente alla tua presenza e la sua mano sinistra sta tremando più del solito.

Ti volti e raggiungi la porta; ora gli occhi di Tony sono sulla tua schiena. Non puoi vederli ma ne percepisci l’intensità addosso.

Esiti sulla maniglia e, bloccandoti, sospiri.

«Quel giorno… a Malibu. Ha cambiato troppe cose tra di noi, non trova?».

«Non ne parliamo. Quello che ho fatto… è stato un errore,  _dimenticalo_ », ti dice lapidario, il tono duro che nasconde però un grande nervosismo. Una gran voglia di fuggire ancora da te, perché tu gli fai ancora troppa paura, Peter.

Tu ridi senza entusiasmo, reprimendo la voglia di dirgli quanto sia codardo, nel cercare di scansarti a quel modo: «Impossibile, signor Stark», gli dici, e ti volti.

Lui abbassa gli occhi, subito. Finge di scrivere, chissà cosa poi.

«Allora fingi di averlo dimenticato», ti consiglia.  _Superficiale._ «Prima o poi succederà davvero».

_Impossibile,_ vorresti ripetere ma non lo fai. 

Se non avessi preso quell’impegno con gli Avengers avresti già detto addio a quel posto da un sacco di tempo, da subito dopo quell’estate a Malibu dalla quale tu sei scappato col corpo e Tony è scappato col cuore.

«Se trova un modo per fingere di aver dimenticato, me lo faccia sapere. Ora sembra che la cosa non riesca molto bene a nessuno dei due».

Quanto ti odi, quando sei così ostile, specie con lui. 

Vorresti dimostrargli molto più di questo infantile distacco da ogni cosa. Sai di poter essere meglio di così, ma non ci riesci.

«Peter… per favore. Non… renderla più complicata di quel che già non sia».

«Complicata?», chiedi e accorci le distanze, torni da lui quasi correndo, così deciso che hai quasi paura di non sapere che cosa accidenti stai facendo.

Fronteggi la scrivania, con un braccio la liberi di tutti quegli oggetti che la decorano ordinatamente; cadono a terra facendo un sacco di rumore. Tony ti guarda, immobile, la penna ancora stretta tra le dita che tremano.

Non ha mai avuto così paura di te, come in questo momento.

Pieghi un ginocchio e sali sul tavolo e quando ti sporgi verso di lui, lo prendi per il colletto della maglietta dei Ramones e lo guardi negli occhi e lui non riesce a fuggire da quell’accidenti di trappola fatta di troppe palpebre incapaci di chiudersi.

«Me lo dica. Me lo dica, in faccia. Una volta per tutte», gli sibili, strascicando ogni singola lettera con i denti stretti dalla rabbia e dalla convinzione di voler sapere.

«Lasciami andare, Peter», ti dice, pacato.

«No! Voglio sentirglielo dire! Mi dica chiaramente che non mi ama. Che non mi desidera. Me lo dica, signor Stark:  _Peter, io non ti voglio_ ».

«Sarebbe una bugia e io non voglio mentirti, voglio solo… che tu la smetta di riportare a galla tutto questo e che iniziassi a fartene una ragione».

«Cazzate...», mormori, ancora tra i denti, soffocando una risata nervosa, la voglia di picchiare, di sfogare la rabbia su quel viso maturo ed affascinante che proprio non riesci a toglierti dalla testa.

«Per il bene di entrambi».

«Cazzate».

«Per il tuo bene, soprattutto».

«Cazzate! Cazzate, cazzate, cazzate!», urli, e abbassi il capo ed è quel momento di fragilità a ribaltare le parti.

Tony si libera, perché sei tu a permetterglielo, troppo stanco per tornare a ribellarti e, prendendoti per le spalle, ti sbatte contro la scrivania e si china su di te; Siete così vicini che la sua paura la puoi quasi toccare, eppure sembra esserci persino altro, oltre a quel terrore.

Si tuffa nei tuoi occhi, quando tornano ad incontrarsi e tutto ciò che riesci a fare è perderti di nuovo. 

«Quel giorno a Malibu mi hai chiesto di darti anche solo un frammento dell’amore che avevo da offrirti. La verità è che non ho mai provato qualcosa di così forte in tutta la mia stracazzo di vita, Peter e vorrei che tu ti rendessi conto di quanto tutto questo mi spaventi. Non ti voglio amare, non ti voglio desiderare, non ti voglio in testa ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro eppure è così. Ci sei sempre, sei sempre  _qui_ », ti dice, e con la mano che non si fa leva sulla scrivania, si indica le tempie e tu apri leggermente la bocca per ribattere, ma lui continua: «Ho sperato potessi non ricambiare, ho sperato potessi vedermi su un piano completamente diverso, più paterno ma no… il destino ha voluto che la cosa fosse reciproca ed io non sono capace a gestirla più».

«Allora la smetta di scansarmi, per una volta soltanto», gli mormori, alzando leggermente la testa per avvicinarti a lui e pregarlo di non scappare di nuovo. «perché a quanto pare non c’è altra soluzione che accettare questa cosa e viverla».

«Non voglio spaccarti».

«Lo ha già fatto, gliel’ho detto anche quel giorno. A questo punto io tenterei di ricucire le ferite... e non parlo solo delle mie, ma anche delle sue. Non è l’unico a far soffrire le persone».

«Perché vuoi che ti faccia del male?».

«Perché soffrire per non poterla avere mi fa più male»,  lo zittisci e lo tiri di nuovo per il colletto e lui è lì, spiazzato, a due millimetri dalle tue labbra, in un punto di non ritorno che ti spaventa a morte.

Vuoi quel bacio, lo vuoi. Vuoi il suo respiro addosso, le sue mani sulle tue, la sua pelle incollata addosso e i suoi occhi pronti a divorarti come ci riesce solo lui, seppur sempre inconsapevolmente.

Apri piano la bocca, e accogli la sua con estrema lentezza e quando è tutto così profondo da farti scivolare via ogni preoccupazione, ti aggrappi al suo collo con le braccia, e tutto il resto è solo un eco che fa da contorto; ogni paura tornerà a velare quel tentativo di amarvi senza dovervene pentire, eppure sai che se a Malibu quel bacio non ha significato nient’altro che dolore, questo che vi state dando sta cercando di risanare qualcosa che si era spezzato.

Malgrado tu non sappia cosa succederà quando vi separerete, ti senti più sicuro e inglobato e, per come siete fatti tu e Tony, quello è il passo avanti più grande che potessi desiderare.

Fine.

 

  
 

 

 _Haven't had a dream in a long time_  
_See, the life I've had_  
_Can make a good man bad_  
  
_So for once in my life_  
_Let me get what I want_  
_Lord knows, it would be the first time_  
_Lord knows, it would be the first time_

_The Smith - Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want_

 

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

_Angoli di Miryel che non interessano a nessuno:_

Questa One Shot partecipa al contest indetto dal gruppo FB: The Writing Spell “ A Taste of Summer Contest”  e il mio prompt era:

«Ricordando quel bacio dato (o rubato) sotto i fuochi artificiali di ferragosto in una grigia giornata d'inverno».

L’idea era quella di far vincere l’amore, ma non totalmente, che è un po’ la dannazione che aleggia intorno a questa ship e l’intento finale era dar loro una chance, lasciando quel senso di malinconia e di agrodolce che è sinonimo di una felicità parziale, marginale, che è sommersa ogni volta dalla paura di essere troppo diversi e di aver vissuto chi troppo in questo mondo- Tony, e chi ancora troppo poco - Peter.

Sperando che la OS vi sia piaciuta, se vi va fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate in una recensione e vi do appuntamente alla prossima.

Miry

 


End file.
